Who said humans and demons can't fall in love?
by sesshomarusbabygurl
Summary: Kagome Higurashi an average teenager stumbles into the feudal era where she meet the half demon Inuyasha, but during her journey she crossed paths with Sesshomaru and can't seem to keep his eyes off of her. What is she going to do?


_I am Kagome Higurashi, just your average teenage girl. This is my second year in high school, and all I wanna do is graduate from this godforsaken place once and for all. As you know during my first year I stumbled across the feudal era through an old ancient well in our shrine. There I met the half demon Inuyasha, along with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. There were other allies that we met during our journey, but they weren't permanent. Also during our journey, I noticed that Sesshomaru was always grinning at me. I hadto turn my face to hide my blushing from Inuyasha because I knew he would ask questions, and I didn't wanna tell him why I was blushing. After a frustrating final exam, I return to the feudal era once again. Of course to make up for my absence, I had to prepare more of my home cooked meals for them so we could have a nice picnic. When I arrived to the feudal era just the though of Sesshomaru grinning made me blush as I climbed out of the well. There was no one in sight, not even Inuyasha who would normally be the first one to pick up my scent. Meanwhile somewhere in the forest Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyahsha were headed back to the well._

"_Are you certain she's back?" Miroku asked as he walked alongside Sango with Kirara on his shoulder._

"_Of course I'm certain…I know that scent from anywhere," said Inuyasha walking at a normal pace._

"_It's a surprise that he's not in a rush to see her like he normally does," whispered Shippo into Sango's ear._

"_Yeah no kidding, I mean usually we would have to catch up with him," Sango whispered back._

"_Talkin' about me behind my back are ya?" Inuyasha said steadily walking ahead._

"_Then again you can't hide much from him with his keen sense of hearing," Shippo said with a dumb look on his face._

"_Ya damn right ya can't, so I don't even know what ya bothered to say it," said Inuyasha in a calm matter, he didn't even seem upset at all. They soon arrived to the well and there was Kagome sitting on the well starting into the sky._

"_Hello…hello…earth to Kagome," Inuyasha said waving his hand in front of my face._

"_Oh…hi there," I said smiling at him._

"_It's about time you got here," he said in a very smart attitude._

"_Inuyasha…"_

"_Hm…?"_

"_Sit boy," I said as he went face first into the ground." You're never gonna learn are you?"_

"_Oh come on Kagome, I was just saying that because I missed you."_

"_Missed me?" I asked blushing at Inuyasha "Since when did you ever miss me?"_

"_To be honest with you Kagome…every time you leave, even when I drive you away," he said blushing._

"_Well….I apologize, I didn't realize that you did," I said blushing._

"_I wish you two would stop blushing and just tell each other how you feel," Shippo said still sitting on Sango's shoulder._

"_Easier said than done Shippo," Inuyasha said blushing._

"_Well I could easily tell a girl that I like them, I mean it's not that hard," said Shippo._

"_Look, that's you and not me…I on the other hand am different when it comes to l-love," Inuyasha said blushing madly._

"_Yeah…I see that," Shippo said blinking._

_I then conducted a little experiment walking closer to Inuyasha. He couldn't stop blushing for anything, and I knew that deep down inside there were others things that he still wanted to tell me._

"_Hm?" he said still blushing as I continued to approach him. "W-What are you doing?"_

"_Oh nothing," I said as I stood in front of him having him to wrap his arms around my waist. I then felt his grip get a little tighter as he brought me closer to him, as his body pressed against mine. I started to blush a bit because his body felt so different than when he usually hugs me. "I-Inuyasha."_

"_What?" he said looking down at me as his moved to my hips._

"_Why are you holding me so close?" I asked tampering with his kimono._

"_Cuz…I wanted to get a better look at you."_

"_What is he doing?" Sango whispered to Miroku._

"_I don't know, but it's very entertaining," Miroku whispered back as he covered Shippo's eyes._

"_What are they doing!" Shippo yelled squirming to get out of Miroku's grasp._

"_Shh…they're just hugging," Miroku said still covering Shippo's eyes._

"_Kagome…I'm such a coward," Inuyasha said looking down._

"_I wouldn't say you are."_

"_Really?" he asked looking up._

"_Yeah, but it's very funny you gave my brother all that advice and then tried to get him to change his personality so he could get the courage to tell a girl that he liked her…yet it seems just as hard for you to express your feeling towards me."_

"_Uh well…I'm not good at it."_

"_Well Souta wasn't either."_

"_I…" he said pausing as he sniffed the air._

"_What is it?" _

"_Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said looking around as he saw Sesshomaru walk closer to them. "What do you want this time, I all ready told you that my sword ain't up for grabs."_

"_Hmph…I do not want your sword…the last thing I need is a sword that is of no use to me."_

"_Then why are you here?"_

"_You should hand Kagome over to me."_

"_What! Hand her over to you….never!"_

"_It's obvious that you still love this Kikyo character."_

"_I don't know where you're going with this but I do not love Kikyo," Inuyasha said pulling Kagome closer to him. "All right Kagome we'll let you decide."_

"_Decide what?" I asked blinking._

"_Who do you wanna be with…me or Sesshomaru?"_

"_Oh Inuyasha…please don't make me choose," I said blushing at Sesshomaru a bit. I did like Inuyasha, but for some reason Sesshomaru made me blush more and I don't think that he is as bad as he use to be._

"_If you don't want to be with me Kagome I understand, I may not be your type but I will show you that I love every inch of your body."_

"_Oh…Sesshomaru," I said blushing a deep red."_

"……………………" _Inuyasha was of course speechless, I mean who else would be able to say something after they've said something like that to girl you've been protecting since you've first met._

"_Sesshomaru…give me some time to think about it and I'll get back with you okay, just don't go anywhere."_

"_Very well," he said nodding as he grinned at her. Ooh, his grins are so sexy, why doesn't Inuyasha make me feel that way when he grins at me? What is going on? Could I actually be getting feelings for Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru? No…this can't be, it would hurt Inuyasha so much. He did say that he loved every inch of my body and just the thought of what he'd do to me make me blush even more. Then again Inuyasha could get what he wants and go back to Kikyo and they can be together forever. No…no…I'm staying with Inuyasha, I'm turning down Sesshomaru's invitation. I then glanced at him once more. 'Oh…how sexy,' I thought to myself. 'No…get it together girl…what am I gonna do?'_

_To be continued…_

_Author's Notes: Well I hope you enjoyed it…and depending on how many reviews I get I will post the second chapter okay. So send it those reviews. _


End file.
